


Date Night

by AvieAwesome



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvieAwesome/pseuds/AvieAwesome
Summary: On their last night in the present before traveling to their new future, Trunks and Mai enjoy their first date.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend (a TruMai shipper) to help celebrate her birthday. I hope you all enjoy my first fic for this couple!

Up.  
  
Down.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
Mai pumped her legs on the playground swing, soothed by the gentle rhythm of the movement. She closed her eyes. Mai could hear the laughter and squealing of children, the chatter of mothers. The sounds of peace. Sounds that were alien in her own time.  
  
She could feel his presence behind her and she opened her eyes. She was no warrior but she could always sense him approaching, a presence in her life she was always are of. He had tried countless times to approach her unnoticed. He’d never succeeded. “Hey, you.”  
  
“I’m never going to be able to sneak up on you, am I?”  
  
Mai smiled to herself, dragging her feet into the dirt to slow her pace. “Probably not.”  
  
In 20 hours they would leave for another future. A future where they would belong and enjoy the peace they had fought so hard for with friends and family. Mai felt an exhaustion in her heart she couldn’t describe. There had been so many years of violence and fear. _Hadn’t they earned their rest?_  
  
The swing slowed to a stop.  
  
“Hey Mai. Got any plans tonight?” Trunks stood next to her, his deep blue eyes staring into hers. After meeting Vegeta, Mai had no doubt which parent had Trunks had inherited his self-satisfied smirk from.  
  
“I think I could clear my schedule,” she teased. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Trunks looked almost... shy. The man she’d fought beside bravely through countless battles was shy. “Well, Mom had an idea. She suggested I take you on a date. A date that we’ve never had together.”  
  
Mai was unprepared for the emotion that welled in her heart.  
  
 _A date._  
  
A romantic night with her lover. No Androids. No Goku Black. No running for their lives. Just... them. She blinked back tears. Tonight they would be normal. “I would enjoy that.” He took her hand in his. His touch made her heart skip a beat.  
  
Mai suspected that Bulma had helped Trunks concoct this scheme. It was just so _Bulma._ Everything had been paid for ahead of time, well-planned and organized.  
  
The couple enjoyed a movie in the local theater. Greasy popcorn, overly large cups of soda with enough caffeine to keep her awake half the night, and her head resting on his shoulder. It was a romantic comedy that would certainly win no cinematic awards, but to Mai, it was the greatest film she had ever watched. Their soft laughs joined the giggles of the couples seated around them. They waited for the credits to finish rolling before they left, walking arm-in-arm to the exit.  
  
“Where are we going next?” Mai asked curiously.  
  
In response, he only winked.  
  
She should have guessed it would be dinner. An elaborate, beautifully set meal at an extravagant Japanese restaurant. Their attire did not meet the dress code but Bulma had apparently paid so much that it didn’t matter. The couple rarely ate meals together to savor them. They quickly scavenged for food that they were forced to eat quickly, eyes always darting, staying aware for threats they felt encircled them constantly. But tonight they enjoyed their meal and each other. They relished. Plate after plate of food. Their cups were refilled. And when Mai was sure she could not eat anymore, a piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of her. It was the best cake she’d ever eaten.  
  
They slowly walked to Capsule Corp, enjoying the sights and sounds of West City. It was beautiful chaos, loud pedestrians, squealing cars. It was so very unlike the West City that she knew. Would she ever know a city like this again? Trunks squeezed her hand as if he could sense her melancholy. When they reached the doors of Capsule Corp, Trunks held her tightly in his arms, his chin resting lightly on her head.  
  
“Hey. Thanks for tonight, Trunks.”  
  
“Did it upset you?”  
  
She shook her head. “No. It was nice to be normal for a night. But I still feel like I stick out. Like I don’t belong here.”

Trunks laughed softly. “Yeah. I know what you mean.” He moved his head from hers and gently nudged her face towards his. “But all of this... it can be ours. One day. And tomorrow, we’re going to start working towards it.”  
  
He was so optimistic it was contagious. And as he kissed her gently, she dared to allow herself to feel something she had not felt for so long.  
  
 _Hope._


End file.
